1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a USB copy-resistant plugging-and-locking device, and more particularly, to a USB copy-resistant plugging-and-locking device that is capable of preventing the data from being stolen by adding a cipher code through the data transmission of USB port.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Science and technology change with each passing days. Following the popularization of the personal computer as well as the flourishing of the 3C-product, the peripherals having various specifications, components such as joints, plugging heads, and signal cables having different shapes and specifications, weed though the old and to bring forth the new. Ever since the issue of Windows® 98 of the Microsoft® company, this new data transmission interfaces—the USB (Universal Serial Bus) has become a very hot issue.
In reality, the USB specification has gone to the public by Intel® company as 1996, but the operation system at that time did not support the driving function of this interface. The position of this new interface was not definite until the Windows 98 appeared to the market. USB is a specification of a general-purpose interface; it can connect to the peripherals such as the keyboard, the mouse, joystick etc. The connector of the keyboard in the past is a design of a circular one having six pins therein. The mouse has two different connectors having different specifications—a PS2 circular connector and a rectangular connector having 9 pins. This diversified design makes the users create a lot of trouble when it comes to implementing a computer or changing equipments. The function of the USB is to unify these diversified connectors.
The conveniency of the USB relatively results in the seriousness of data let out. Anyone with a portable disc can plug in the USB port of the host computer to steal a copy of the data stored therein. Therefore, a locking device of USB port appeared on the market was developed.
FIG. 1 is an isometric exploded view of the structure of the locking device of a USB port of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the locking device (1) of the USB port on the market of the prior art includes a moving head portion (11), a main body (12), a sliding switch (13), a connecting block (14) as well as two hooks (15). The sliding switch (13) positioned on the main body (12) can move on the first position (91) and the second position (92). The connecting block (14) secures at an end surface of the main body (12) and extends out of the end surface. The two hooks (15) inter-locked with the sliding switch (13) are positioned within the main body (12).
The hook portion (151) of the two hooks (15) is within the connecting block (14) when the sliding switch (13) positions at the first position (91). Therefore, the connecting block (14) can separate from the moving head portion (11), thus make the moving head portion (11) positions at the USB port (not shown in the Figure) to perform the locking of the USB port in order to prevent the data from being read. The hook portion (151) of the hook (15) will extends out of the connecting block (14) as the sliding switch (13) positions at the second position (92). Therefore, the connecting block (14) can connect to the moving head portion (11). By the use of the main body (12) to carry the moving head portion (11) out of the USB port, the USB port can be opened to use.
The above-mentioned locking device of USB port on the market of the prior art has the following demerits: the locking device (1) of a single USB port can perform separation from all the moving head portions (11); thereby, persons who purposely set his mind on doing something can open the moving head portion (11) by simply using a locking device (1) of the USB port to steal the whole data. Therefore, it has been an urgent plan and improvement project for the manufacturers to resolve the above-mentioned problems.